What matters most
by JestersJoker93
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic. Hannibal got captured on his way to Florence, right after he killed Chilton. A young boy helps him escape and the boy has some dark secrets...
1. Prologue

Hi there! Well, this is my first english fanfiction and my first Hannibal Lecter fic.  
I'm from Germany and though I'm the best in class when it comes to english I'm afraid it is not good I need your Feedback :D  
So, have fun with this little Story :D  
Joker

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for the characters I created. Doctor Lecter, Clarice Starling, Jack Crawford and Mason Verger belong to Thomas Harris**_

Prologue

Hannibal Lecter got captured again. It happened on his way to Florence, right after he killed Chilton. Now he was sitting in a prison cell again, waiting for the needle. His brain worked every second on an escape, but nothing came to mind.

One of the guards came along and pushed a telephone through the bars of his cell.

"Your lawyer." He stated simply. Hannibal grew confused. He hadn't a lawyer anymore.

"Yes?" he asked suspicious.

"Listen carefully. I'm not a lawyer. I will get you out of this cell, if you cooperate." A young, male voice said.

"Go on." Hannibal snarled. Who was this boy at the end of the phone? From the tone of the voice he must be twenty, maybe older. Maybe as old as Clarice…

"Allright. I will help you, because I need you. I'll tell ya when we meet." The boy said eagerly.

"That is quite allright, but how do you plan to get me out of here?" Hannibal whispered.

"That's easy. Let's say that the alarm goes on in about an hour. Let's say a lunatic escaped and is running amok. I'll take care of that. So, when everybody runs down there I will come and set you free. We will escape and I will bring you to a safe place." the boy said, his voice suddenly full of darkness. Hannibal wondered. Maybe the boy was multiple?

"Are you really sure that this will work?" Hannibal snarled.

"Trust me, it's not the first time I sneak in to somewhere where it is impossible!" the boy said and sounded alarmingly normal again.

"Then we will see us in an hour young man." Hannibal whispered and put the phone down. He was very suspicious. The boy's voice sounded somehow familiar. Hannibal had the feeling that he should know this boy very good…

He paced through his little cell and waited patiently. Exactly an hour later he heard the alarm and a voice said "Code blue, we have one of the dungeon guys running amok in the third floor!"

Hannibal was in the first floor, all by himself. Two of his guards ran to the third floor, but one remained. Hannibal was curious. How will the boy take care of him?

His question was answered almost at once. He saw a shadow behind the window of the cell in front of him. The shadow moved through the window, after slicing a great hole in it. Hannibal couldn't see all of the boy's face, but he saw him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The guard heard the noise when the boy ran through the floor, but before he could say anything his throat was sliced. Hannibal saw the knife, a Harpy, his favorite. The boy came to his cell, chuckling like an idiot. He had the keys with him and handed them Hannibal.

"That went surprisingly well!" the boy said, still chuckling.

"I thought you weren't doing it for the first time?" Hannibal stated.

"Yeah, but it is the first time I sneak into a prison. It was quite funny!" the boy smiled and pulled his hat and glasses off. His hair was as red as blood and his eyes were the blues blue Hannibal ever saw.

"I am Logan by the way. Logan Smith. Nice to meet you Doctor!" the boy said and shook Hannibal's Hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Logan. And now let us get out of here." Hannibal said. Logan nodded and led him to the window he entered through. It wasn't very high so the could jump. Hannibal was in custody for only a week but it felt amazing to be free again.

Logan swung himself into a Pinto, which was standing under a bunch of trees. Hannibal knew this car.

"So, you know Clarice?" he asked.

"Yup. I stay a lot at her place; she's like a big sister to me! Although she doesn't know where I am at this moment, or what I am doing. But that is okay. She wasn't very happy when she heard that they captured you." Logan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Hannibal asked.

"I had my reason to help you escape." Logan said serious and Hannibal understood that this was the end of this conversation.

"Where are we going?" Hannibal asked when they were a good distant from the prison.

"To my house, you can stay there for a while. I'm going over to Clarice." Logan said while driving the car in a mad speed.

"You don't have to leave the house."

"I know, but there's something I have to ask Clarice first. She will kill me!" Logan laughed. They drove for half an hour until they finally arrived.

"It's not that big. But I think it will do." Logan said; suddenly shy.

"Don't worry it's perfect." Hannibal smiled. He was confused. Something pushed him to be nice to this boy.

"Well, I'll show you the house and then I will drive to Clarice." Logan said and led him to the back door. Neither of them noticed the Mustang standing in the shadows.


	2. Tell him Logan or I'll do it!

Hello again :D  
So here's the next chapter.  
Sorry for my english again xD

Hope you will like this story, even if it grows to become a bit fluffy from time to time xD

Joker

Chapter 1: Tell him Logan, or I'll do it!

When they entered the kitchen everything was normal. That was until Logan turned on the lights. Clarice was sitting in a kitchen chair and seemed not surprised to find Logan in the company of Doctor Lecter. Logan grew very pale and stuttered: "I swear I was going to come over and tell you!"

"I am not dumb Logan; I knew where you were going!" Clarice said with a little smile on her face. She stood up and said: "Good evenin' Doctor!"

They shook hands and Logan wiggled nervously.

"Come on Logan, I'm not going to kill you!" Clarice laughed.

"Yeah, but you're still with the FBI. This is dangerous territory!" Logan whelped.

"Such concern. I wonder why…" Doctor Lecter mused. Something was going on here. He could smell that some big secret was in the air.

Clarice looked angrily at Logan and whispered: "You haven't told him?"

Logan took a few steps back and said: "I couldn't!"

"Of course you could! You two were alone for a while!"

"Yeah, but there was no right moment!"

"And when do you thing the right moment is?"

Logan seemed to think before murmuring: "Never?"

"Geez Logan, tell him, or I'll do!" Clarice said. Hannibal was very confused. What was happening between the two of them?

"Neither of us will!" Logan said. He seemed very sad. Clarice sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"What's your problem, hm?"

"He will despise me, if he knows!" Logan said; his voice filled with sorrow and loneliness. And fear. Hannibal wondered. Both seemed to have forgotten that he was with them in the kitchen.

"You won't know until you tell me!" Hannibal said. Logan looked at him in panic.

"Jesus, Logan, take the stupid contact lenses out and he will now." Clarice sighed. Logan let his shoulders sink in surrender. He took out the contact lenses. Maroon eyes, with red pin points were digging into Hannibal's. And then he know.

"That was… unexpected." Hannibal said and sat down on a kitchen chair. Logan was trembling violently and Clarice was stroking his back, begging for Hannibal to say something.

"How old are you? And where are you from?" Hannibal asked no emotion in his voice. Logan visibly jumped and answered in a trembling voice: "I'm twenty two and I'm from Germany."

Hannibal looked surprised and said: "For a German, your English is very good."

"Thank you…" Logan said almost too softly to hear. Hannibal looked at him, lost in thoughts. Clarice grew nervous. If Hannibal wouldn't say something soon, Logan would collapse.

"So you are my son." Hannibal said. Logan summoned all his brave and said: "Yes, I am. But I don't expect anything of you. I saved you just because I couldn't bear the thought that my father will die in a prison cell."

After that he went outside. Hannibal and Clarice were left in shock. Hannibal wanted to follow Logan, but Clarice held him back: "Stop. He needs time to think."

"Why did he run away?" Hannibal asked. Clarice sighed and said: "Want a coffee? This is going to be a long talk."

After Hannibal nodded Clarice made some Coffee and seated herself in front of him.

"I met Logan in the hospital, after I killed Gumb. I knew at once that he was related at you, because you have the same eyes, hair color and everything. I talked to him a bit and found out why he was there. You know, he's not your only son. They were twins." Clarice explained but had to stop at this point. She took a deep breath.

"I said that he could stay at my place a while. He told me everything. But he should tell you that by himself, and he will do. He is just afraid that you don't want him." She said.

"That's stupid. He's my child, why on earth should I abandon him?" Hannibal asked, shocked.

"A Lot of terrible things happened to him. His mother never wanted him and his stepfathers treated him very bad."

"I will ask him about that later." Hannibal said and went silent. Clarice was very uncomfortable. She was glad Logan had freed Hannibal but that wasn't what's bothering her. Feelings she was bale to ignore while he was away were now rushing into her mind.

"Does Logan have a favorite place?" Hannibal asked out of nowhere. Clarice blinked at him and said: "There's a Forrest a few yards away. Whenever he wants to be alone he hides in the trees."

"I will look for him and talk to him." Hannibal said.

"I think that's a good idea. I will return to my house now. Good night!" she said and went for the door. Hannibal stopped her before she could reach the outside.

"Wait a moment. I have a question." he said.

"I won't call the authorities. I can't do that to Logan. Or to you!" she said and disappeared before Hannibal could say another word. Hannibal was confused. Clarice was oddly out of character. He will have to talk to Logan about this. But not now.

It didn't take long to find him. He wasn't really hiding. He sat on the ground, leaned against a tree.

"I'm sorry I ran away." He just said as he heard Hannibal approach.

"No problem. I can understand you." Hannibal said and sat down next to Logan.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked in a childish tone of voice. Hannibal looked at him, concern evident in his eyes.

"Why should I?"

"You looked so shocked when I told you…" Logan just murmured.

"When I was your age my doctor told me that I won't be able to have children. That is the reason I was shocked." Hannibal said.

"And then two of them…" Logan said, again his voice was full of sorrow.

"What happened to him?" Hannibal asked. Logan took a deep breath and tears welled up in his eyes.

"He got killed. I'm pretty sure you know Mason Verger. He found out that we were your sons. He tried to kill me too, but thanks to Damian I could escape. I called an ambulance, the police, everything. He died on the way to the hospital. It' all my fault! He told me to be careful, that somebody will see who our father is." Logan cried.

"It is not your fault! It's Mason's fault and he _will _pay for this!" Hannibal said and pulled Logan into a tight embrace. Logan didn't cry for long. Embarrassed he pulled away from his father and they sat there in silence for mere minutes.

"Let's go back inside. It is getting cold." Hannibal said and helped Logan to his feet. Together they walked back.

"Clarice already went home?" Logan asked.

"Yes. And she behaved very strange." Hannibal answered. That provoked a chuckle from Logan. It was clear that he knew more than Hannibal did.

"You know something."

"Maybe!" Logan said and fought back his laughter. Sometimes the most intelligent persons were the most oblivious.

"You won't tell me, right?" Hannibal sighed.

"I promised not to." Logan said apologetic.

"It is okay. Well it is late and I think you are very tired." Hannibal said and went for the living room.

"Actually not. I slept most of the day." Logan said and sat down on the couch. Hannibal sat right next to him and watched him in silence.

"Ask your questions…" Logan sighed. He knew this look in his father's eyes. Pure curiosity…


	3. Logan's Story

Chapter three Wooh :D

This chapter is about Logan's story...well, most of it :D

Enjoy :D

Joker

Chapter 2 Logan's Story

"Tell me about your life." Hannibal demanded. Logan sighed.

"Well, my life wasn't that happy. My childhood was the worst. The guy I thought who was my father disappeared when Damian and I were two. Mom found another boyfriend. He was an alcoholic and a very cruel and violent person. He was slapping and beating us every time. He cheated on Mom and slapped her, too. Mum and he had broken up for a while and Mom got another boyfriend. She got pregnant from him, but when our little sister was born Mom was together with the first guy again.

They weren't together for long. When we were nine; Mom broke up with him again, because she was in a relationship with that second guy again. Guy number one hanged himself. Damian and I saw him hanging there on our apple tree.

We stayed in town for three more months then we moved to guy number two's place. Damian and I were happy, because we thought; now we are safe, no we are free!

We were terribly wrong. Guy number two hated us, because we didn't like him. He never slapped us, but he bullied us. He destroyed what was left of our souls… The guy we thought was our father took care of us in the holidays. We were happy, even if we didn't like him that much. But Grandma was the best.

She was the first grown up who took care of us, who saw right through our masks. She always knew what we were up to, how we felt and all this stuff. She was our only safe place. Damian and I were bullied at home and at school. Nobody took care of us, except of Grandma.

But when we were eleven, she died. Cancer… Our 'father' left us again. We never heard of him.

At home, all hell broke lose. Guy number two did terrible things… Mom always fought with him, because she didn't like the way he treated us.

So guy number two decided to 'play' with us. He pretended to tickle us but in reality he just touched us in place were he was not allowed to touch. But finally, after five years full of hell Mum broke up with him. She had a new guy and he was quite okay. He liked us, we liked him. But we didn't trust him, because of the things that happened.

The only guy we trust was Josh. He was our best friend and knew us as good as our Grandma. Maybe that was the reason he died.

I remember the day very clearly. Damian and I were sitting on the bench in front of our class, waiting for our math teacher. Two girls from our class came and asked 'hey, is it true that Josh died?' We were very confused and didn't believe it was true. We asked around in class and still didn't believe it. They said he was killed in a car accident. We couldn't believe them, but deep down we knew it was true.

In the break we called him and after the eight try his brother picked up the phone. He was sobbing and we couldn't understand him fully, but we knew something must have happened.

We asked our homeroom teacher if it was true. I almost collapsed on the floor, so she brought us to an empty classroom and promised to ask around. Half an hour later we knew that he was dead.

It was the first time I ever cried out of sadness. And out of guilt. Damian was stronger than me, but I knew that he cried when he was alone.

This was the first time were we thought of leaving Germany. We had nothing left. Of course we had friends, the best friends somebody could possibly have, but we were at the end. We wanted to run away, to start a new life as far away as possible.

But we didn't. We lived our shattered life. But half a year after the accident were our best friend died, Mom, our sister and Mom's boyfriend died in a car accident. They made a trip to Dresden, for about a week but they never came back. That was the moment were we collected all our money and left. We told nobody.

We had the money. I'm an author and my books were very good selling. There were no problems. When we arrived here I continued writing and was successful. We lived our pretty cool life in freedom and were happy. Nah, that's not true. Damian was happy.

I wasn't. I left all my friends in Germany, just like Damian, but I left _her_ too. I wasn't happy. I missed her. She was a teacher of mine in Middle School. I met her when I was fourteen. At first I disliked her, because she saved me from a few of my 'friends'. But then suddenly, I liked her. She was able to make me laugh when everything was going down the hill. She was my light.

When I was fifteen I decided to tell her about my problems, because I trusted her like no one before. But that was a mistake. When I was almost sixteen I realized that I love her; that I loved her from the very beginning. Soon she told us that she was engaged and pregnant. My whole world broke apart. I last saw her when I was seventeen. I didn't talk to her.

I told her that I love here, a few months before I last saw her. She didn't reply. She never talked to me again. Every now and then she answered one of my mails. But I knew that I was annoying her. She doesn't know where I am but I hope that I cross her mind every now and then.

Damian couldn't understand me. He was mocking me. Our life was pretty cool until a letter of my Mom arrived. We were quite shocked because she was dead but it was one of these special services that keep a letter and this stuff.

The letter told us who our true father is. We were shocked to no end. Damian was mad, he totally lost control. I was just happy. Of course we knew who you are, but other than Damian I was just happy. I thought everything will go well now. But it didn't. We soon knew about your escape. All my hope went down the hill. But the worst was still to come.

I constantly told Damian to hide his features. But he didn't, as always he thought he was smarter than me. He said that nobody will recognize us. But we were recognized. Mason found us and sent one of his henchmen to kill us. The killed Damian, but I was able to escape. I packed the most important things and went for the other house we had in storage. This house here.

I called the authorities at once and then disappeared. They took care of him; I took care of our safety. I dyed my hair and all this stuff and went for the hospital. Damian was dead. That's when Clarice found me and took care of me." Logan said. His voice was unsteady. It wasn't easy to tell everything. Hannibal looked at him, concerned to no end.

"Listen Logan, nothing of this is your fault. I can help you. I am here now, and no one will ever hurt you again!" Hannibal said. He wasn't sure if he could keep that promise. But he would try his best…


	4. You two have a lot in common!

Chapter 4 :D

Hope you enjoy, even if my english is still bad xD  
Joker

Chapter Three You two have a lot in common!

Logan went to bed, shortly after he told his father almost everything. There were a lot of things he didn't tell, most of it about Damian.

The next morning he woke up to the amazing smell of bacon and eggs. Still half asleep he strolled to the kitchen were his father was making breakfast.

"Mornin'" Logan yawned and made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"It's three p.m. in the afternoon!" Hannibal chuckled. He was up since ten in the morning. He offered Logan a plate with food and watched him eat, lost in thought.

"Hey I have no idea how I should call you…" Logan murmured when he finished his plate, "I mean Dad, or Father or Daddy or Pa."

Hannibal frowned slightly before saying "I think Dad is perfectly fine."

Logan smiled and stood up to clean his dish. He hummed something that sounded interesting, but it was completely foreign to Hannibal.

"What are you humming?" he asked curious.

"Just some soundtrack of a video game." Logan grinned and blushed slightly. Hannibal wondered. Video game? That song sounded more like something classical.

"Hey, how is it going?" a voice suddenly asked.

"Clarice!" Logan laughed and hugged her. Hannibal couldn't help himself. Somehow he felt uneasy.

"Good afternoon Dr. Lecter!" Clarice smiled.

"Good afternoon Clarice. May I ask you a question?" Hannibal greeted back. Clarice seemed a bit confused and said: "Sure thing."

"How did you know Logan was my son? Except of the same eye and hair color?" Hannibal asked. Logan nodded and said: "Yeah, I wanna know too!"

"Well you two have a lot in common. Logan is like a little version of you Dr. Lecter!" Clarice said blushing. She looked at the wall, while Logan and Hannibal tilted their heads.

"See? You both tilt your head a bit to the right when you're confused." Clarice smiled.

"But surely it is not the only thing we have in common?" Hannibal asked.

"Of course not. When Logan is really mad at someone he has the same voice as you have. And he is quite the artist. He draws beautiful pictures and he can play the piano and the guitar. And he is obsessed with reading and he hates boredom. When Logan has nothing to analyze his whole day is a mess. His best friend is Barney by the way." Clarice said laughing.

"I'm not good at all of these things! And I saved Barney's life twice so it is only natural that we talk to each other from time to time…" Logan said defiantly.

"Would you show me some of your drawings?" Hannibal asked Logan.

"NO!" Logan said blushing.

"Should I show you?" Clarice asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sure!" Hannibal said his smile purely evil. Clarice showed him the basement, where Logan stored all of his drawings. They both ignored the protest from Logan.

The drawings were beautiful. A lot of landscapes, persons and some fantasy stuff.

"I do not know what your problem is Logan. The drawings are very beautiful!" Hannibal stated. Logan mumbled something and blushed. Clarice grinned widely.

"Thank you. Well I have to left you two alone for a while I have a few errands to run!" Logan said and disappeared.

"Logan wait!" Clarice yelled and followed Logan. Hannibal listened carefully.

"Have you told him anything?" Clarice asked suspiciously.

"Nope. Only my story. But I will tell him if you don't do it!" Hannibal could hear Logan's evil smile.

"I will tell him but not now." Clarice whispered. Logan chuckled and Hannibal could hear a car door shut. Soon after Logan started the engine Clarice returned.

"Want a coffee or something?" Clarice asked nervous. She was acting slightly out of character.

"Yes, thank you." Hannibal said and locked gaze with her. She blushed and turned away to take care of the coffee.

"So Logan told you his story?" Clarice asked in an oddly common voice. Hannibal was confused.

"Logan is a very unusual boy, but not in a bad sense. He's been through a lot. But that hurting will stop now." Hannibal said.

"So you have a plan?"

"Yes. I think he needs his friends. So I'm planning to take him to Germany; back to his hometown."

"Are you sure about this? I mean; bad memories will await him there."

"That may be true, but if he runs away nothing will get any better." Hannibal said. Clarice hummed and said: "You may be right with this statement. When are we leaving?"

"We?" Hannibal asked surprised. Clarice smiled and said: "If you want me to come along I will come along. Logan is like a brother to me."

"I think that would be a good idea. He thinks of you as a sister and it is obvious that he would not want to leave you behind. But what about your job?" Hannibal asked a bit pleased.

"Fuck the FBI. They've been treating me bad lately. Not that I want to complain about this, or that I want to run away, but I almost got killed down in the basement. And the promised place in behavioral science is far more outta reach than before. Crawford is afraid of me." Clarice growled. Hannibal grinned and asked: "Why would he be afraid of you?"

"Because you got into my head, Doctor. Even Crawford realized that. And now he does anything to sabotage me, just like this asshole Krendler from Justice." Clarice said, rage showing in her eyes. She changed, Hannibal thought.

"So, I got into your head? My, my, what a nice confession." Hannibal hummed. Clarice coughed and said: "Crawford told me how to behave in front of you and I didn't do as I was told."

What a lame excuse, Clarice thought. He will see right through it!

"Come on Clarice, we had our fun. You can't deny that!" Hannibal chuckled. Clarice had to admit that he was right. They had fun. And not once had she seen the monster. Well, that's not true. Only the first meeting she saw the monster.

"Yeah quite some fun…" Clarice hummed lost in thoughts. Hannibal watched her carefully. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was drawn to her. Drawn to her immensely. They only sat inches apart. Her scent was lingering in his nose since his escape yesterday.

He leaned a little closer to her. She was still lost in thoughts. What are you thinking about, little Starling?

Clarice thought about him. She was glad he was free again. She couldn't help herself, but she was extremely drawn to him. When he escaped the first time she missed him, wondered if he would come back for her again, she longed for it. Since she met him she wasn't eager for the FBI anymore. She was eager for _him._

She shook her head and noticed how close she and Dr. Lecter sat. Only a few inches and she would touch him. She blushed and shook her hand again.

"You know Clarice, I am glad we are able to meet again." Hannibal murmured and his face moved closer to hers. Clarice responded in leaning to him closer. Their lips almost touched…

**Sorry for the cliff but I just HAD to xD**


	5. A peaceful afternoon

Chapter four, yay!

Enjoy BD

Joker

Chapter 4 A peaceful afternoon

That was the moment when Logan chooses his entry.

"Hey I'm…back! It seems I should have stayed a few minutes longer!" he grinned widely.

"No, it was the perfect time!" Hannibal and Clarice said unison. Clarice blushed madly and Hannibal coughed. Logan had to suppress his laughter. That was quite some entertainment…

"Logan, I have to talk to you." Hannibal suddenly said all business now.

"And what would that be?" Logan asked suspicious. His Dad was up to something, he could smell that!

"We will leave the country next week. To Germany." Hannibal said calmly. Logan acted as expected. He grew nervous but also seemed a bit happy.

"Why is that?" he asked, his voice filled with fear and longing.

"Well I have to leave the country soon, and you need your friends. I suppose you have still your house there?" Hannibal asked.

"I have, yes. But do we really have to?" Logan asked a frown between his brows.

"I'm afraid yes. You can't run away forever. And Clarice will accompany us." Hannibal said, smiling as joy crossed over Logan's features.

"You will? So you decided to leave all this assholes behind?" Logan asked eagerly.

"Sure as eggs are eggs." Clarice smiled.

"Well then there is no problem." Logan said content and walked outside to get the stuff into the house. Clarice followed. She was confused. She would have kissed Dr. Lecter if Logan hadn't interrupted. She wasn't quite sure if she should slap or thank him.

"Hey what was going on between the two of you?" Logan murmured under his breath.

"Nothing." Clarice stuttered. Logan chuckled.

"If had only come five minutes later I would have busted you two kissing like there is no tomorrow." He grinned widely. Clarice blushed. Logan chuckled again.

"I may tell him." He stated. Clarice jumped and hissed: "You wouldn't!"

"Hey Dad!" Logan yelled and Clarice panicked. She clasped her hand over Logan's mouth and struggled for control. Logan tried to free himself muffling:" Let go, I'm serious!"

He wasn't and Clarice knew. He was laughing like an idiot. Hannibal watched them; clearly amused.

Logan now tried to tickle Clarice and was successful. Clarice giggled and wiggled away from Logan and the two chased each other. Under normal circumstances Hannibal would found this behavior childish. But now he watched with utter glee. Clarice and Logan both needed to get more fun out of life.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" Logan laughed after almost bumping into a tree. He was slightly out of breath, just as Clarice. Hannibal saw their eyes glitter with amusement. Could he ever take part in such games? His question soon was answered. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Logan approach, a mischievous smile in his face. Logan poked Hannibal in his side several times and to his satisfaction his father reacted just as expected. He jumped and then laughed a bit.

"Everybody has his weakness!" Logan chuckled and ran fast as lightning towards Clarice. They both were laughing their asses of while Hannibal just coughed and picked some non existent lint from his shirt. A borrowed shirt from Logan.

"Hey Dad, I brought you some clothes. It's not custom made but I think the suit will fit!" Logan said apologetic and approached his father with a bag. Fast as lightning Hannibal got to Logan and tickled him. Logan was surprised and so he didn't run away and just laughed and wiggled.

"Stop it! Please!" Logan begged while laughing. Laughing too Hannibal stopped. Logan gasped for air and was still laughing.

"I never expected you to tickle someone Doctor!" Clarice grinned widely while carrying some bags in the kitchen.

"Neither did I…" Hannibal confessed. When he watched Clarice he could only thing of the fact that they almost had kissed. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or mad that Logan disturbed them. But Logan surely didn't know what was going on between them so he wasn't one to blame.

What Hannibal surprised most were the knowing gazes from Logan that radiated between him and Clarice. As if he knew what would have been happening between them.

His thoughts were interrupted when Logan's cell phone beeped.

"Mark, how is it going?" Logan laughed into his cell. Mark was his editor.

"All goes well. Your sweetie pie asked if I knew something about your whereabouts." Mark said grinning.

"My sweetie pie?" Logan asked before sipping from a water bottle.

"Yeah, what was her name? Stephanie?" Mark asked and Logan splurted his water out. Mark chuckled and said: "So I am right? Well I didn't tell her where you are but I told her that you are okay."

"Damn! Does this happen often?" Logan asked coughing.

"Well, to be true, half a year now, she calls everyday!"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

"Nope, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't plan to tell you today, but she asked me to deliver a message."

"What would that be? Is that the reason you called me?"

"Not the only reason buddy. She said that I should tell ya that she misses you."

"Are you drunk? She would never say this!" Logan said blushing. Hannibal and Clarice exchanged a gaze. Amusing was showing in both of their features.

"No I'm not drunk, and yes she said that. But the most important reason I call is that you'll get an award for your Palenzia book."

"What?"

"You will receive an award."

"Wow, you really _are_ drunk!"

"Certainly not! They want to meet you, so I'm afraid you'll have to come over!"

"Does Steph know any about this?"

"Nope"

"Well, I was planning on returning anyway." Logan sighed and buried his head in his arms.

"Well those are some good news!"

"Don't tell Steph or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Sure thing, buddy. Just call me when you're at home."

The line went dead. Logan sighed in surrender and Clarice chuckled. Logan looked up and murmured: "Why does things like that keep happening to me?"

"Come on Logan, you'll get an award, you will meet your friends and maybe your little 'sweetie pie'" Hannibal said while padding Logan's shoulder.

"Yeah, my so called 'sweetie pie' is the worst!" Logan laughed and walked towards the fridge. He pulled out a Popsicle and offered Hannibal and Clarice one too. Clarice accepted but Hannibal declined the offer. He didn't like Popsicles that much…


	6. Little secrets

Chapter 5 Little secrets

After half an hour of chatting Logan's stomach growled pretty loudly.

"Oops. Guess I'm a bit hungry…" Logan said embarrassed.

"No problem. I will prepare something." Hannibal said and got up.

"Hey Logan, would you play the piano?" Clarice asked suddenly. Logan blushed and said: "I could do that, couldn't I?"

"Will you play my favorite piece?"

"Sora's Memory?"

"Yes!"

"Sure thing."

While Hannibal prepared dinner, he listened to Logan's play. It was beautiful. He instantly memorized it. The piece ended way too soon and Clarice came back to the kitchen.

"Would you mind if I accompany you?" Clarice asked and Hannibal instantly answered: "Of course you can stay."

He could hear Logan's chuckle as he prepared another piece. This time on the guitar.

"Are you ashamed?

Like expected

Are you afraid?

To craft my doom?

I'm on the way

I'm coming to get you

Don't be afraid

I'm on my way

Say you love me

That you want me to stop now

And I'll stop

I'll stop for you

Say you love me

That you want me to stop now

And I'll stop

I'll stop for you

Say you love me

That you want me to stop now

And I'll stop

I'll stop for you…" Logan sang quietly, but not quiet enough. Hannibal felt the tension rising. This song was so…terribly fitting. His gaze shifted to Clarice for several times. Logan approached the kitchen; across his face was a smile of pure evil.

It was amazing. Logan knew him for about twenty hours and was able to know which buttons to push.

"That was a nice song!" Hannibal said.

"Was it?" Logan grinned evil. Hannibal nodded and smiled too. Clarice didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but she had other problems. This song struck to her mind like a glue stick. Somehow he was reminded of Doctor Lecter. It was odd. This song seemed so fitting. The song was her inner turmoil, expressed in words.

She had realized soon that she was attracted to Dr. Lecter. Logan found out soon and was teasing her to no end. She knew this song; he had played it to her a few times. She also knew the name of this song: _Clarice._

"Oi Miss Starling are you still on earth?!" Logan asked suddenly. Clarice turned back to reality utterly confused. Hannibal and Logan were watching her.

"What was it?" she asked still confused.

"I asked if you plan to stay overnight!" Logan chuckled with a knowing glimmer in his eyes. Damn him! He knew the effect of that song!

"If you don't mind." She answered and blushed. Logan laughed and said: "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to stay overnight!"

Clarice laughed too but was soon lost in thought again. Then all of a sudden she blushed and asked: "Would you mind if I'll go for a bit fresh air?"

"Nope. I still have something to do in my room. When's dinner ready Dad?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid it will take an hour before can eat anything." He answered. Something was wrong with Clarice. She seemed oddly nervous.

"Nawww… I will die within this hour!" Logan whined and rubbed his stomach. As soon as Clarice went outside Logan said: "Go for it Dad!"

Hannibal was about to say something but Logan had disappeared laughing. Hannibal muttered something and checked on the dinner. It would be save to go outside and have a little chat with Clarice.

He found her leaning against the porch. She seemed lost in thought.

"Would you mind if I accompany you Clarice?" He asked politely. After she nodded he leaned against the porch too, right next to her. Neither of them noticed Logan, watching them smiling from the first floor.

"Out with it Clarice, what is bothering you?" Hannibal asked and bumped his shoulder softly into hers.

"Nothing?" She asked and looked to her feet. Hannibal had to suppress a smile.

"You know I'm a well known psychiatrist and could drag the answer right out of your nose, without you noticing it!" He teased. Clarice grinned widely.

"Believe me Doctor; you would die of shock if you knew what is in my mind right now." She grinned provocative. Logan could hear every single word and almost exploded. Why was it so damn hard to hold back the laughter?

"Dirty little secret, hm?" He asked with his infamous half smile. Clarice felt herself melt. She loves that smile…

"Not just a little one, I'm afraid!" she sighed and grinned. She wanted so desperately to kiss him. Wait, what was that!? She sighed again. She would die for a kiss from him…

_Admit it Starling, you're not just a little drawn to him… You desire him._

That was true but it still was so hard to accept.

Hannibal watched her in silence. He knew something difficult was going on in her mind. He waited patiently. And suddenly, out of nowhere she tucked the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Then, she kissed him.

Logan couldn't believe what he saw. Clarice just jumped over her own shadow!

"Barney, you owe me some money!" He grinned and retired from the window.

Hannibal was quite shocked when Clarice lips landed on his. Without thinking hetook control of the kiss and deepened him. His tongue stroke over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly to him. He explored everything and stored it carefully in his memory palace. Her scent, sweet from arousal, and her taste. He draw her even closer and she threw her arms around his neck. She moaned softly into his mouth while their tongues were fighting this sweet fight.

A little _Pling_ brought them back to reality. They looked at each other in disbelief. Clarice blushed immensely and dashed for the kitchen. Hannibal followed her, calling for Logan.

Hannibal was confused. She had kissed him, hadn't she? And he had responded so had she. He still felt the sensation oh her lips and the electricity. But why was she so shy now? Acting like nothing has happened?

The answer to that question came immediately. She was afraid. Not of him, that's for sure, but of her own feelings.

_Soon my Clarice_, he thought while serving dinner.


	7. Madness

Chapter 6 Madness

The silence was awkward. Logan's knowing gaze was horrible. Clarice didn't look up from her plate. She had kissed Doctor Lecter. He had kissed her back. What the hell was happening?! She felt more confused than ever…

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired." She mumbled and stood up. Logan understood.

"Night!" he smiled.

Hannibal was silent. Clarice could see that he was lost in thought and so she didn't mind. She had a lot to think about as well.

Logan waited until Clarice left the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked carefully. Hannibal blinked twice in confusion but said:" Of course you can."

"Do you love her?"

Hannibal blinked again and looked quite shocked. He watched Logan carefully and asked: "How did you know?"

"Come on now, it's kinda obvious….Especially after your little…_show_ outside…" Logan chuckled. Hannibal was surprised. Logan truly is an unusual boy.

"Listen Dad, I will tell you something right now. Promise me to never tell Clarice, allright?" Logan asked, suddenly very serious. Hannibal nodded.

"Okay. Surely, you are a bit confused about Clarice's decision to leave the FBI, she just graduated after all. I can tell you. But promise me to stay calm." Logan said even more serious. Hannibal nodded again.

"Okay. Shortly after the Gumb case was closed, something happened. Many guys were jealous of Clarice; Paul Krendler is one of them. First, he was hitting on Clarice like a… I don't even have a word for it. But that was before the case closed. She turned him down of course.

But he started bullying her shortly after. And after the Gumb case it got even worse. No…more than worse. It happened, shortly after I met Clarice.

I came to the bureau to pick her up, but Crawford told me that she already left. Together with Krendler.

I knew at once that something must have happened. But I wasn't prepared for this.

I found her in the training Forrest. Krendler did the worst thing to her; a man could do to a woman. He raped her." Logan said his voice heavy from suppressed rage.

Hannibal was silent. Deadly silent. Logan knew what was coming so he said: "Dad, remember your promise, stay calm! She is okay, I took care of that. She won't remember anything until she is ready to face it. I took care of that."

Hannibal's thoughts were running amok. He was in the mood for a murder and just an inch away from loosing control.

"Tell me about your friends." Hannibal demanded. He had to hear something different, something happy, to become normal again. Otherwise he would instantly visit Paul Krendler. Logan understood.

"Well, we were a bunch of crazy folks. Whenever we were together all hell broke loose, but it was always fun. They were like family. We were a bunch of lunatics, but in the positive kind of way.

My best friends were Melanie, Maik, Lasse and Jan. We were always together, but of course there were other people as well, but they were merely friends. Not best friends. We always did crazy stuff and laughing our asses off. I really love them. My time with them was the best time of my life." Logan said; a happy and sad look on his face. It was obvious that Logan missed his friends pretty badly.

"You should get your laptop and mail them." Hannibal suggested. But Logan just shook his head and murmured: "I can't. I left without a single word. They hate me."

"What makes you so sure about this?"

"I left at a Tuesday. The day before I left was a regular school day. I was joking around with them like always and even spent my afternoon hanging around the school building with them, like any other Monday. But my decision was already made and my things already packed. Damian's as well. My friends and I had a talk this afternoon. It was quite melancholic.

We were sitting on the rooftop, eating ice cream and Melanie said: 'Guys, we should enjoy our time here. There won't be much time left to act careless like we do today.'

So I said:' What's gotten into you? Suddenly feeling blue?'

She punched me playfully and said: "No stupid! But this is our last year together. I dunno when we will be able to see each other again after this.'

I smiled at her. She realized my sad look and said: 'Come on, now, we still have a year left!'

I couldn't help but cry. They all thought I was still acting kinda emotional because Mom died. But then, the worst thing happened.

Melanie suddenly hugged me and said:' Just don't ever leave us, okay?'

And guess what I did! I left them!" Logan said. Hannibal sighed. Logan didn't understand. His friends obviously loved him as much as Logan loved them, but he didn't see that.

"I really miss them, but it would be best, if they never knew that I'll come back."Logan said stubbornly. Hannibal just shook his head. Why was Logan so stubborn?

"But I shouldn't underestimate them. They can do better research than the FBI if they want!" Logan laughed.

"They will know that you are back. You can not hide inside your house forever!" Hannibal chuckled. Logan looked at him in utter shock and said: "Damn, I forgot about that!"

Hannibal laughed.

"I'm glad you think that's funny, but it's a catastrophe!" Logan mumbled.

"Wouldn't it be worse if your 'sweetie pie' shows up?" Hannibal asked with an evil grin.

"Naw, that's it! I'm going to the living room and play my videogames!" Logan growled but left the kitchen with a smile. Hannibal cleaned the dishes and left for the living room too.

Logan was completely lost in his videogame. Hannibal just sighed and rummaged through the books in the shelf. Mostly comics and fantasy novels but there were a few book that caught Hannibal's eyes. He decided for 'Hamlet' from Shakespeare.

"Naw, come on now, that was unfair!" Logan growled and hammered a button on his controller.

"Calm down Logan…" Hannibal said lazily while reading.

"I'm the calmest person alive." Logan huffed. Two minutes later he jumped and yelled: "Hah! Serves you right! Stupid villain, you're nothing compared to me, haha!"

"Do you always talk to your videogames?" Hannibal asked amused.

"Only when it gets emotional!" Logan laughed and yawned. He turned his videogame off and said: "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night!"

Hannibal waited exactly half an hour.

When he sneaked into Logan's bedroom, Logan was sprawled all over his bed, clutching a little teddy tight to his chest. Hannibal searched through the room and finally found a cell phone. It was turned off and looked different than the cell from before. Hannibal went back to the living room.

Logan's cell phone didn't need a code. Hannibal turned it on and the display showed 132 missed calls and 254 text messages, all from Logan's friends. From 'Where the hell are you?!' to 'I'm serious, get your ass back here or I'll kill you!' everything was written. Hannibal smiled and decided to call Maik.

"Logan! Where the fuck are you man?!" a deep male voice shouted.

"I'm afraid Logan is fast asleep. I'm his father." Hannibal said.

"Oh, hello, Sir!"

"Listen carefully. I'm planning to surprise Logan. We will come back to Germany next Monday and I think you, Melanie, Lasse and Jan should show up at the airport."

"REALLY?! Damn, those are some good news, Sir!"

"I hopped so. I will send you the details within this week, I have to hang up now. Good bye, young man!"


End file.
